Pas tes oignons
by zinzinette
Summary: séquelle de Révèle toi, OS sous forme de drabbles. Quand une nouvelle invention demandée par Hermione pimente la vie de Severus... Du point de vue de pas mal de persos... dont Severus et Hermione... Pauvre Severus, tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs !


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, mais l'invention des Jumeaux et « la bête » est à moi. La fleur de Nevile vient de mon imagination.

**Info :** ce One-Shot est rédigé sous forme de drabble à environ 100 mots (selon la façon dont on compte les mots tout petits). Tous les drabbles se suivent, j'indique les points de vue différents au départ.

Me revoilà enfin... Après un petit bout de temps passé à baguenauder... A lire... A bosser (ben oui il faut bien vivre...) Et comme promis, je poste cette « chose » qui j'espère vous fera bien rire, ou du moins ricaner. Des fanfics plus importantes vont arriver, elle sont en cours de corrections (et un peu d'écriture pour certaines)... Pour « Le Lien » et bien, je vais bientôt taper le chapitre que j'ai écris... Quant à la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle sera là, une chose est sure, des que les fics en corrections sont terminées je m'y remets sérieusement, bonne nouvelle : le plan des chapitres est terminé... ^^ voilà voilà ma petite causette !

Je remercie tous les lecteurs de « Révèle-toi » ceci est la suite, une petite suite j'en conviens. J'espère que vous aimerez… Merci à TWICK ma bêta qui m'a donné quelques idées pour la rédaction de cet OS, dans une folle conversation…

**Note de la Bêta :** Comme je me souviens de folle conversation, un pur délire … j'ai eut du mal à te corriger, car comment garder son sérieux face à cette lecture … Je ne sais pas vous mais je me suis bien amusée à lire cette petite suite … Vivement une autre …

Et enfin, bonne lecture !

**Pas tes oignons**

**- Hermione -**

L'invention des Jumeaux est excellente. Elle allie la potion aux vêtements.

Peu de temps avant que Severus ne rentre, je bois la potion et j'enfile des vêtements. Severus n'y verra que du feu.

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui rentre. Il porte négligemment un regard sur moi. Et reste en arrêt. Le seul signe qui peut m'éclairer est cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette flamme.

Brulante la flamme. Il s'approche de moi et me déshabille rapidement.

- Superbe ce sous-vêtement, exactement ce à quoi je pensais aujourd'hui.

Sur mon épaule, il découvre une salamandre qui se ballade librement. Voici donc son fantasme…

**- Severus –**

Je découvre également un lion. Ce dernier me regarde. Une minute ! C'est impossible, ce n'est qu'un tatouage.

Je fais subir à ma douce Muse les délices de l'amour. Je suis fier d'être capable de la faire exploser à chaque fois.

Bien vite, je m'endors comme un bienheureux, ma succube dans mes bras, enfermée pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas pendant la nuit.

A mon réveil, quelque chose me parle. Une voix … un peu trop agressive, surtout que je ne suis pas du matin.

- Eh ! Tu te réveilles petit Sévie ?

Merlin, le lion a migré sur ma peau ! Et il est moqueur !

**- Ron –**

Hermione et Snape doivent venir manger au terrier pour l'habituel déjeuner familial dominical.

J'ai toujours un peu de mal à les voir ensemble. Snape est discrètement protecteur. Mais il ne loupe aucune occasion pour nous titiller, Harry et moi.

Une chose bizarre s'est produite, maman raconte la dernière « ânerie » que nous avons trouvée à faire et il ricane doucement.

Soudainement, il s'est exclamé en sursautant :

- Aie ! Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer, sale bête qui fait de l'ingérence !

Je necomprends ce qui lui arrive, mais apparemment Ginny semblesuivre.Elle cache son fou rire derrière sa main.

Vraiment incompréhensible.

**- Ginny –**

J'ai eu vent de l'invention des Jumeaux qu'Hermione leur acommandé, en leur demandant de ne pas la mettre en vente. Fierté personnelle en somme.

Ron n'a visiblement pas saisi. Harry fronce les sourcils, je l'éclairerai plus tard. Je sens que Severus se fera railler…

Mon fou rire est sur le point d'exploser, je ne m'en cache pas. Severus me jette un regard noir. Il semble un peu contrarié.

Sa main est sur son flanc. Il a l'air d'avoir maille avec son tatouage imprévu. Ce dernier semble le rappeler à l'ordre. Nul doute que Severus déteste ça.

Harry va _adorer_ !

**- Harry –**

Le soir même de cet étrange repas, je parle à Ginny qui semble être au courant.

Elle m'explique les tenants et aboutissants. Au final, quand je repasse la scène dans ma tête, ça donne vraiment envie de rire. Snape a un retour de bâton personnel made in Gryffondor. Et pas des moindres.

J'aime ça, je n'ai plus qu'à le provoquer délibérément et ce lion providentiel lui piquera dedans s'il riposte avec sa verve habituelle.

Oui par moment, je me demande si le choixpeau n'avait pas raison en m'indiquant Serpentard.

Oh Merlin, je sens que ça va être grandiose ! Revanche, revanche !

**- Sirius –**

Harry est passé me voir il y a peu, pour me raconter une histoire fabuleuse, un conte parfait pour endormir les enfants futur Gryffondor. J'en saute de joie.

Hermione et Severus doivent venir diner à la maison, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie !

Le soir venu, ils se présentent à ma porte, j'ouvre.

Snape entre le premier, me salue d'un vague signe de tête en marmonnant quelques mots d'où je distingue « toutou miteux », « clébard fantasque et imprévisible », « clebs agaçant ».

Hermione suit, souriante, je saute dessus, la faisant tournoyer dans mes bras :

- Ma p'tite Mione!

- Black…!, siffledouloureusement Snape.

Yessssssssssss!

**- Lucius –**

C'est un Severus affolé qui vient me rendre visite dans ma demeure où je suis cloitré par décision du Magenmagot.

- Lucius ! Cette bestiole va me rendre dingue, au moindre mot contre les Lions, elle m'engueule et me mord, il me cause la nuit dans ma tête parce qu'Hermione va pas très bien, veut que je la chouchoute. Et en plus, elle se ballade sur moi !

- Severus, montre-moi ça…

Il soulève sa manche, j'aperçois un lion faisant sa toilette. _Innocemment_.

_Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo le Serpent ?_

La voix est dans ma tête.

Je tombe à la renverse. Pauvre Severus !

**- Nevile –**

J'avais le visage recouvert par une _tentacula_ _affectuosa_. Une fleur adorable que je voudrais acclimater aux serres de Poudlard.

Sans prendre garde, je cogne fortement dans une personne et nous tombons.

Je me redresse vite en notant que la _tentacula_ étreint amoureusement une robe _noire_. Je suis sans doute le sorcier le plus rapide à reconnaître le Professeur Snape.

Instinct viscéral, je crois.

Je retiresoigneusement ma plante de lui. Ses yeux noirs mefixentorageusement.

Je suisplanté là, silencieusement attendant son ire.

Au lieu de _ça_, j'entends :

- Tu ne vas pas incendier le jeune Nevile ! Sa plante _décoiffe_ !

**- Kingsley –**

J'aieu vent de l'incident avec Nevile, il m'a dit que la bête semblait indignée mais qu'elle ronronnait amoureusement en parlant de sa plante.

Et maintenant Severus débarque dans mon bureau en se tenant l'avant bras gauche devant lui :

- Débarrassez-moi de ça !, m'enjoint-il hystériquement.

Le lion est sous mes yeux. Il me regarde et me fait une sorte de sourire.

« _Monsieur Shacklebott. Je suis le lion d'Hermione, elle m'a fait part inconsciement des petits travers de sa chauve souris de compagnon._ »

- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider…

Stupéfiant ces Jumeaux, quelle folle imagination. J'aime beaucoup.

Pauvre Severus.

**- Minerva –**

Nevile vientde me faire part de son choc à propos de Severus. Je croise ce dernier par moments, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles, sursautant dans les couloirs, dans la salle des Professeurs, à table…

Et tout s'explique à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il fait très chaud ce midi-là à la Grande Salle et pour une fois Severus remonte ses manches. Un tatouage mouvant retient mon attention.

- Mes hommages Madame… On étouffe sous tes robes, la chauve souris !

Un lion, moqueur, cynique, apparaît sur son poignet. Severus grimace.

- Pas tes oignons le chaton !

- Vieille chauve**-**souris !

_Quel adorable lion !_

**- Hagrid –**

Je suis dans la Forêt Interdite lorsque j'entends un éclat de voix. Cela va tourner à la bagarre si je n'interviens pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger, sale bête ! Je suis en pleine cueillette, la racine d'asphodèle est très délicate à extraire !

- Hermione souffre ! Elle a des contractions ! Il fallait bien que je te mette au courant ! C'est mon rôle après tout.

- Hermione n'est qu'au septième mois. Il reste deux mois avant terme. C'est normal qu'elle ait des contractions par moment.

Je vais intervenir mais ils se calment.

- Mais…

- Assez ! J'aimerais finir cette cueillette pour faire sa potion Doucegrossesse.

**- Remus –**

J'attends Severus pour ma potion Tue Loup. Il arrive comme une tornade chez moi.

- Lupin…

Il s'arrête et sursaute :

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer toi ! Très bien, Remus…

- Bonjour Severus. A qui parles-tu donc ?

- A lui, me dit-il en remontant sa manche.

J'aperçois alors un lion tatoué. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, pas trop rassuré, sans doute mon aura de loup garou.

Mais je nevais rien dire à Severus, pas mon rôle, et puis ça lui fera un peu de bien.

Il n'y a pas de mal à omettre cette vérité. Merci Merlin !

**- Drago –**

Severus vient me rendre visite. Il semble morne.

- Un problème avec Hermione ?, demandais-je.

- Non, pire encore, _avec son lion_.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Severus soupire et relève sa manche.

J'observe le lion tatoué sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la belette ? Un problème ?

Je hoquète d'effroi.

- Ben dis donc, petit Sévie, ils sont pas causant tes Serpentards !

_Petit_ _Sévie_ ?

- Quelle horreur !, disais-je à Severus.

- Eh ! L'horreur, elle te dit d'aller te faire lanlaire !

- Bien Drago, je crois que tu as compris mon souci…

- Et qui t'as fait ce cadeau empoissonné ?

- Hermione.

- Par la Méduse !

**- Molly –**

Je rencontre Severus et Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse, ils vont chercher des affaires pour le bébé.

Ces deux-là s'aiment, c'est indéniable, ils forment un couple original mais vont très bien ensemble.

Je me demande comment Hermione fait pour atténuer son caractère de vieux ronchon asocial, je devrais dire.

L'essentiel est que le couple marche, au vu du bébé à venir, il n'y a aucun problème. Encore que Severus me semble bizarrement protecteur.

Ils sont _si_ mignons tout les deux.

J'ai entendu Kingsley en parler avec Minerva. Ces deux-la sont d'accord pour dire qu'Hermione à bien joué.

**- Blaise –**

Je vais voir le couple puisque je vais être le parrain du loupiot. Hermione m'a racontéle truc du tatouage. L'idée est vraiment excellente. De plus, les couloirs de Poudlard et du Ministère bruissent de potins au sujet de Severus Snape et de son drôle de son comportement « _ces temps-ci_ ».

Des fois, je me demande si la demoiselle n'aurait pas plutôt dû se trouver chez Serpentard. Drago m'a également raconté _« l'horreur que son parrain devait se farcir_ ».

_Garder son calme_.

Severus me plante de son regard noir, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Merlin, comme je le plains !

**- Dumbledore -**

Nous sommes à table, nous allons _enfin_ déguster le dessert.

Je sens Severus sursauter à côté, remonter violement sa manche :

- Quoi _encore_ ? demande-t-il.

- C'est Hermione, elle va accoucher !

La voix vient du lion, affolé.

Le Jour J donc. Peut-être devrais-je offrir un bonbon au citron pour Severus ?

Je m'adresse au lion :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a des contractions hyper violentes, j'vous dis !

- Eh le lion, parle mieux au Directeur.

- Pas tes oignons, petit Sévie !

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu !

Severus remonte sa manche. On entend les sons étouffés du lion qui proteste.

- Pas tes oignons ! rétorque-t-il sèchement.

OOOO

**Alors quel point de vu préférez-vous ? Ça vous a plu ?**


End file.
